justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Races
This article is about the race challenges in the Just Cause game series. Also See: Race Videos The races in Just Cause (1) Just Cause (1) has 9 races. They are hosted by the Rioja Cartel. The races in San Esperito are checkpoint races, without any competitors, just like the races in Panau. The game tells you that you can use any land vehicle for a land race; any aircraft for an air race and any boat for a water race. However, all races can be started with any vehicle. This means that most races can be completed with a helicopter. The Agency Whiptail Gyrocopter is the best one for the job, because it's the smallest. "Hang Ten" must be completed with a Fixed-wing aircraft, because helicopters are too slow to reach the later checkpoints. The race names and your best times are listed in the PDA statistics. Description - Just Cause 2 Provided vehicles .]] Some races are suppose to be done by Parachute and Grappler, but Rico is usually provided with a vehicle. None of the vehicles are unique in their shape, but most of them are in a unique red color that can't be seen anywhere else. Despite being provided with a vehicle, you are free to use any vehicle of a certain type, specified at the race start when it shows you the route, either land, sea or air. You can use a helicopter for all races despite the in-game message telling you that you must use a land/sea/air vehicle. Races None of the races have any other competitors. You just have to get through all the checkpoints in a short enough time. You can fail a race if you drive too slowly, or if you just drive away from the mission area. But you will never fail a race for destroying your vehicle. This allows you to get a new vehicle, either by Hijacking the nearest convenient one, or by buying one from the Black Market. Getting a new vehicle isn't recommened if you're trying to beat your old best time. Checkpoints Checkpoints are your objective throughout any race while the amount of checkpoints varies depending on the race being run. When you near a checkpoint (in your vehicle or on foot), they will burst into (harmless) flames to help add visibility. When passing through a checkpoint, you will get 00:10:00 (10 seconds) added to your remaining time. The checkpoint ring explodes as you pass through it, but this causes no damage to you or your vehicles. In some races there are optional "bonus" checkpoints that will appear between a few of the mandatory numbered checkpoints, these will require you to take a more difficult line (e.g. under a bridge for aircraft, over a jump or parachuting over a bridge for cars), and will reward you with 00:20:00 (20 seconds) added to your time. Awards Rico gets $20,000 for every completed race, even if the race has been finished before, or if he doesn't beat his previous best time. This is a source of infinite money. The game also lets the player keep the vehicle, whether they beat the race or not. Tips *Spend the time before you go through the start point to get a good vehicle, not necessarily the provided one - e.g. for road races it might be better to hijack a random passing car than to use the provided one. *A helicopter (especially a Rowlinson K22) will usually be easier than the provided aircraft for aerial races. Just make sure to keep going forward towards the checkpoint especially when they are farther apart, since choppers are not as fast as planes. *Road races in Panau City are easier at night, when there isn't so much traffic. *Do try the races with the provided vehicle at least once, they are chosen to make the race more challenging/interesting/fun! *Certain races are easier to do when military bases that they pass through or over are completed. *Races, especially those with aircraft, may often show locations of unmarked settlements, Gas Stations, Pipelines, Resource Items, etc. List of races in Just Cause 2 Land Airplane Parachute and Grappler Boats Unofficial races There's no challenges, rewards, or recorded best times. These racetracks appear to be tourist attractions. See also: Easter Eggs and Racetrack. Category:Content Category:Missions Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Just Cause Missions